


A Flower for My Valentine

by BlackRose2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2020, Fluffy, Gay as hell, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, being frustrated and your bf is just the best, fight me, flower meanings were googled, happy vday, i am not a professional, i hope you love this, i melted while writing it, jade - Freeform, laxus knows flowers, laxus knows how to treat his man, let me live, let the boys be gay, no betas, sorry for all the tags, wholesome gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016
Summary: Freed is just so frustrated by this damn scroll! Luckily, his boyfriend always has a plan to remind him loved he is, and to get the man to finally take a break.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2020





	A Flower for My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsmangogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/gifts).



> For FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2020! Jade, I hope you like it! I was originally gonna do something else, but this idea just... it spoke to me, so here we are. 
> 
> I googled the meanings of the flowers I used, and know they may not be commonly used together. I HC that Laxus has a love for flowers that he got from his mom, but doesn't always make the best bouquets, since he is more focused on the meaning, rather than the arrangement looking pretty.

Freed was just so frustrated as he kept reading and rereading the same paragraph. No matter what he did, he just could not decipher this stupid scroll! He put the scroll away before flopping onto his and Laxus’ bed, facedown in the pillows. 

Laxus came home later that night, seeing Freed and knowing his mate was annoyed by the lack of progress in his latest translation job. He wished he hadn’t accepted the request that he was going on tomorrow, but Laxus Dreyar was a man of his word and wasn’t going to back out of the mission. Freed also wouldn’t want him to do that, but the blond wanted to do something to help Freed feel better.

“How about you stop watching me and instead come cuddle me?” Freed looked up at his boyfriend after a few moments, feeling the blond’s stormy gray-blue eyes on him.

Laxus smiled and took off his shirt, slid on his pajama pants, then pulled the Rune mage close, placing a gentle kiss on his temple. “Love you.”

Freed nuzzled his neck gently as he relaxed. “Love you, more.” He fell asleep as Laxus played with his hair, making him feel more loved than any words ever could.

(timeskip)

Laxus had left for the train before Freed had awoken the next day, making Freed’s frustration with his job even worse. 

Later that morning, Freed sat with Evergreen and Bickslow, still stressing over that stupid scroll.

“Freed, put that damn thing away and chill for a bit.” Bickslow pulled the parchment away from his friend. “All this stress ain’t good for you.” 

“Ain’t good for you! Ain’t good for you!” his babies echoed.

Freed sighed. “At least use proper grammar when you wish to lecture me.” Freed complained, but he knew his friend was right. 

Evergreen gave him a small glare. “Freed, you know you’re overdoing it. You need to relax. No working today, got it? The translation isn’t due for another 2 weeks.”

Before Freed could argue, Mirajane walked up holding a tray. “Delivery for a Mister Freed Justine.” She placed it gently in front of him on the table, carefully taking the scroll away with her. “To avoid temptations.”

Freed blinked, looking down at the tray in front of him.

On the tray was a bread bowl filled with broccoli and cheddar soup (which was his favorite), a glass of ice water, a small bag of his favorite chocolates, and a dragon plushie, which held a small bouquet of primrose, blue tulip, aster, and azalea flowers. By the water was a small note. Freed picked it up and smiled at the familiar handwriting of his love.

~Take a break from that stupid scroll. I love you and hate seeing you so frustrated. Mira is in charge of the scroll till tomorrow. Take care, I’ll be home soon. P.S. the flowers have special meanings. Primrose is eternal love, azaleas mean take care, aster is a talisman of love, and blue tulips mean respect, tranquility, and trust. I know, the bouquet is a fucking mess, but it got the message across.~

Freed’s cheeks were red as tears filled his eyes. Laxus wasn’t one for large displays of affection, but it was the little things like this that really made him feel special. Made him feel truly loved. It let him know that Laxus was always watching him and knew when he needed something like this to lift his spirits.

Bickslow sent a picture of Freed smiling at the note to Laxus so the blond knew his plan had worked, even though he knew Freed would kill him. Definitely worth it. He shared a smile with Evergreen as they watched their captain enjoy the gifts from his boyfriend, holding the small plushie close.

“He’s such a dork.” Freed said softly to himself, smiling brightly.

(timeskip)

Freed walked home alone that night feeling much more relaxed. Laxus and the others were right. He had needed a day off from trying to solve that damn scroll. He buried his face into the head of the small plushie, heart feeling too big for his chest as he entered his and Laxus’ home, pausing when he saw yet ANOTHER bouquet of flowers on the table, a note sitting at the base of the vase. This time, there were red roses, blue violets, ylang-ylang, heliotropes, and dahlias. 

“Another odd assortment of colors, but Laxus isn’t Laxus if things aren’t a little odd.” Freed whispered to himself as he walked over to the larger bouquet of flowers, observing the assortment of red, blue, yellow, purple, and pink flowers, picking up the note.

~Surprised? I hope so. I know you like flowers a lot, so… here are some more. Again, I know the color combination is a little weird to some people, but the flowers I picked all say what I wanted to say. To you. That I love you. And always will. I know I don’t always say it verbally, but I hope these flowers can help make up for that a little bit. I really do love you. You are my greatest treasure.~

Freed wanted to just melt into the floor, but was also confused as to what brought all of this on. He never doubted the blond’s love for him, so why… then he saw another 6 words at the bottom of the note and laughed.

~Happy Valentine’s Day, ya damn nerd~


End file.
